


Art for ‘Actual Puppy Derek Hale’ by tylerfucklin (zimothy)

by puddled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Dog!Derek, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Teen Wolf Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddled/pseuds/puddled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-res art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/618290">Actual Puppy Derek Hale</a>. Go read it, it's <i>adorable</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Dog!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Actual Puppy Derek Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618290) by [tylerfucklin (Zimothy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/pseuds/tylerfucklin). 



> Media: GIMP
> 
> This is the first Big Bang I've ever participated in, and it was _so much fun_. Thank you to the moderators for your amazing work, and to zimothy for writing the cutest. story. _ever_. And allowing me to illustrate it! (alsdkfjsf I got to draw Derek being a ridiculous puppy dog I didn't know this was a thing I wanted to do BUT IT REALLY WAS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi over on tumblr! [puddled.tumblr.com](http://puddled.tumblr.com)


	2. First Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent more time than you would think reading up about stringing a lacrosse stick and shooting strings for this. Actually really interesting!
> 
> Come say hi over on tumblr! [puddled.tumblr.com](http://puddled.tumblr.com)


End file.
